Gripe e Cânfora
by Murasaki BuriChan
Summary: Gripe e cânfora combinam perfeitamente, assim como os gêmeos Hikaru e Kaoru.Uma OneShot sobre o amor desses dois irmãos tão amados pelas fãs de Ouran Host Club.Aviso:Os personagens de ouran não são meus, mas a fic é ok!Ò.ó Tem incesto e yaoi!*Lemon*


**Gripe e Cânfora**

**By BuriChan**

Os gêmeos Hitachiin trabalhavam mais uma tarde no Ouran Host Club, as clientes se deliciavam com a idéia do "Amor Fraternal", um romance proibido, que os gêmeos encenavam com perfeição, mas aquela tarde Kaoru Hitachiin não estava se sentindo muito bem.

-Vocês dormem no mesmo quarto?- uma das clientes perguntou ansiosa.

-Cada um tem seu quarto, mas geralmente dormimos juntos. -Hikaru respondeu sugestivamente, virou-se para tocar o queixo do irmão, mas este se curvo em um ataque de tosse. -Kaoru!

-Cof... cofff.... Não é nada... Acho que ter tomado sorvete num dia de chuva me deixou doente... -Kaoru tentava disfarçar o mal estar. -Não é nada Hikaru...

-Mas Kaoru, o que eu farei se você ficar doente?- o gêmeo estava preocupado, tocou o queixo do irmão e lhe sorriu. - Vamos para casa, eu cuidarei de você.

-Moeeeeeeeee!!!!!!- o grupo de clientes gritou.

A saúde de seu irmão vinha em primeiro lugar, Hikaru foi até onde o King do Host Club se encontrava, Tamaki discutia com Haruhi sobre a nova marca de café instantâneo que a garota havia comprado, quando o mais velho dos gêmeos lhe interrompeu.

-Tono. Eu e Kaoru estamos indo para casa.- avisou.- Kaoru não está se sentindo bem...

-Mas como! Temos que levá-lo para um hospital! – Tamaki ficou verdadeiramente preocupado com o amigo, com seu jeito precipitado de ser decidiu tomar as providências. – Kyoy....

-Tono! É só uma gripe. - Kaoru interrompeu o loiro. - O médico da família vai me receitar um bom remédio e amanhã estarei melhor... Coff Cofff....

- Espere um pouco Kaoru... Vou pegar uma coisa para você... - Haruhi deixou os três esperando enquanto correu para pegar algo nas suas coisas, que aos olhos de Hikaru parecia um frasco de óleo barato. - Isso é óleo de cânfora, é ótimo para gripe e dores musculares... - ela entregou o frasquinho ao rapaz, que o analisou. - É só espalhar no peitoral antes de dormir, desobstruí todo! Ele gela um pouquinho e tem um cheiro forte agradável.

-Gela... Legal... -Hikaru olhou para o frasquinho nas mãos do irmão.

-Obrigada, Haruhi.- Kaoru ainda olhava incerto para o frasquinho, aquilo era coisa de plebeu, mas talvez desse certo.

-Também quero um frasquinho de cânfora plebéia... -Tamaki choramingava, e nem viu os gêmeos saírem juntos do Host Club.

O médico dos Hitachiin receitou a Kaoru um ótimo remédio, repouso e total afastamento do seu irmão, para evitar também contamina-lo, Hikaru protestou ninguém o afastaria de seu irmão querido, justamente quando ele mais precisaria de atenção e cuidado, "Que se dane a doença!" assim pensava o gêmeo impulsivo.

-Hikaru! O médico mandou você se afastar de mim!- Kaoru reclamou, estava deitado na enorme cama de casal que possuía em seu quarto, o quarto que raramente utilizava. - Não quero que você também fique gripado!

-Isso não importa Kaoru...- olhar de Hikaru era triste, ele odiava ver Kaoru sofrendo, era como-se uma parte dele estive-se sofrendo junto com o irmão. Acariciou o rosto tão semelhante ao seu. - Droga! Odeio ver você assim, Kaoru... Se houve-se uma maneira deu estar doente no seu lugar...

Kaoru deixou-se ser acarinhado pelo irmão, amava aquele toque gentil, aquela voz amiga e amava acima de tudo o irmão, um amor secreto, proibido e somente dele, nunca Hikaru poderia saber de seus sentimentos, o acharia uma anomalia, sentiria nojo dele, o odiaria e se afastaria dele, e Kaoru tinha a certeza que se isso acontece-se morreria, não suportaria viver. Como seria bom poder beijar aqueles lábios sedutores, o mais novo dos gêmeos lembrou-se de um dito popular e decidiu dividir com o irmão, testaria até onde o irmão estava disposto a ir por ele.

-Dizem que quando você beija os lábios de uma pessoa gripada, você pode ser capaz de roubar a doença dessa pessoa. -Kaoru falou sem se preocupar, viu o irmão arregalar os olhos e ganhar um pouco de cor na face. "Droga que merda eu fiz? Agora ele vai perceber..." pensou, teria que dar um jeito de disfarçar, fechou os olhos e suspirou, fazendo um gesto de descaso. - Mas é claro que isso é pura babo...

Os lábios quentes de Hikaru cobriam os seus, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com os olhos castanhos de seu irmão, aquilo que via era luxuria? Perguntava-se. Kaoru não conseguia raciocinar direito, instintivamente abriu uma brecha nos lábios, e Hiraku não recusou o doce convite, invadiu-lhe a boca com sua língua quente, Kaoru gemeu como uma garotinha, o que deixou Hikaru muito excitado.

Hikaru sentia o coração acelerado, tinha agito puramente no instinto e não estava se arrependendo daquilo, como podia ser tão perfeito beijar aquela boca, como podia ter ficado ereto só de ouvir os gemidos do irmão. Aquele era seu irmão, seu gêmeo, sua metade. Decidiu explorar mais o corpo de Kaoru, enquanto uma mão segurava a cabeça do irmão, assim evitando uma possível separação, a outra começou a acariciar-lhe o peitoral, desceu mais, até tocar o membro ereto de Kaoru, que como uma gazela assustada diante do tigre faminto, afastou o irmão e fugiu da cama.

-Hikaru! O que estamos fazendo?! Isso é loucura...- A voz de Kaoru estava rouca.- É melhor você ir emb... Coff... Cofff...- o ruivo começou a ter um ataque de tosse.

-Kaoru!- o gêmeo correu até o irmão doente, com certa facilidade o tomou nos braços e começou a levá-lo de volta para a cama. –Droga! Você já tomou o seu remédio... –deitou o irmão na cama, ele parecia tão frágil. - Kaoru... Deixe-me cuidar de você esta noite.

-Mas Hikaru... COff Cofff- Kaoru não conseguiu falar, percebeu que seu irmão começou a se afastar. "Melhor assim, isso nunca daria certo, não é? Então porque dói tanto vê-lo partir...". Fechando os olhos tentou relaxar, mas sentiu algo tocando seu pijama, Hikaru abria os botões de seu pijama. - O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

-Estou cuidando de você. - Hikaru respondeu calmamente. -Relaxe...

Pegou o frasquinho de óleo de cânfora, colocou um pouco do óleo nas mãos, tinha um cheiro forte e refrescante, começou a espalhar e massagear o peito do irmão. Kaoru estremecia com o toque do irmão, aquelas mãos pareciam magicamente capazes de lhe deixarem sedento, mordeu o lábio para não gemer e cobriu o rosto corado com um dos braços, em poucos instantes o corpo começou há ficar um pouco gelado.

-Hummm...-Kaoru não conseguiu conter o gemido, estava tão envergonhado que decidiu cobrir o rosto com um travesseiro.

Seu irmão era realmente fofo, sabia que Kaoru estava envergonhado, mas não conseguia se contentar apenas em acariciar seu corpo, Hikaru decidiu tomar uma atitude drástica, olhou novamente para o corpo do irmão, estava visivelmente excitado com suas caricias, Hikaru começou a tirar com uma das mãos a parte de baixo do pijama de Kaoru, que estava tão concentrado na mão que tocava seu peito que nem reparou nisso.

Kaoru estava indo a loucura, aquilo não era possível, não era normal, mas era TÃO bom. Sentiu Hikaru beijar-lhe uma dos mamilos, a saliva em contato dom a cânfora fez aquela região ficar gelada e ardente, os beijos estavam fazendo uma trilha perigosa, até chegar a seu umbigo, quando Kaoru percebeu o que Hikaru estava fazendo.

-Hikaru não... Haannn~ - Gemeu alto quando sentiu a boca de Hikaru cobri seu pênis.- Não faça isso...-tentou protestar, mas quando Hikaru chupou com mas habilidade não se conteve e deixou-se despencar no abismo do desejo.- Hikaruuuu~...

-Está bem assim Kaoru?- Hikaru perguntou enquanto continuava a acariciar o membro do irmão com as mãos e a língua. - Humm...

-Ho! Isto é tão... Hawww...- Kaoru mordeu os lábios, não acreditava que estive-se a ponto de gozar.- Hikaru eu vou... Haaa! Eu...- o ruivo não conseguiu se conter, o líquido quente saia de seu pênis, não conseguia pensar direito, mas levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com o aquela cena erótica, Hikaru melado com seu sêmen, lambendo os lábios.-Hikaru, me desculpe eu...

-Não fale nada.- O gêmeo cobriu seus lábios com os dele, em um beijo apaixonado e possessivo, encarou Kaoru, separaram-se quando ambos estavam ofegantes.- Você é meu Kaoru.- Não vendo negativa nos olhos do mais novo, tomou-lhe novamente os lábios, mas Kaoru o afastou para começar a tossir. "Ele não tem condições de continuar... Calma Hikaru... Kaoru vai ser seu por todas as noites da sua vida." Deitou-se ao lado do irmão e puxou-o para se. - Durma Kaoru.

-Mas... Hikaru e você... Isso não foi justo... - Kaoru muito corado escondia seu rosto no peito do irmão, que cobriu os dois com o edredom. -Coff... Hikaru...

-Durma Kaoru.

Fechou os olhos, enquanto aqueles braços o abrasassem seria eternamente feliz, dormiu como uma criança feliz depois de ganhar um lindo presente, e seu presente era a coisa mais perfeita do mundo, amor.

-------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------

**No outro dia no Host Club**

Haruhi servia chá para as clientes dos gêmeos Hitachiin, virou-se para Kaoru, ele parecia muito feliz e bem.

-Kaoru, a cânfora fez efeito?- perguntou a garota, era impressão sua ou Kaoru ficará embaraçado.

-Sim.- Kaoru as cenas da noite anterior dançaram na mente do ruivo, olhou para o irmão gêmeo, Hikaru sorrio malicioso, mas logo começou a espirrar e tossir ao mesmo tempo.- Hehehehe, mas é uma pena que o Hikaru ter roubado minha gripe.

-Não tem problema Kaoru.- Hikaru pegou o queixo do irmão e aproximou seu rosto como se fosse beijá-lo, em seus olhos brilhava o desejo e a luxuria.- Afinal, eu sei que você vai cuidar de mim esta noite.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Moeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- As clientes gritavam.

-Hum...- Haruhi ficou um pouco vermelha. "Eles estão ficando cada vez melhor nisso... O///O".

A promessa contida nos olhos de Kaoru deixou seu irmão gêmeo verdadeiramente ansioso e satisfeito, Hikaru sabia que nada nunca poderia se comparar ao amor que sentia por seu irmão, seu amado amante. E aquela noite mais gemidos de prazer os gêmeos Hitachiin produziriam, um prazer que nunca acabaria.

**Fim**


End file.
